kitane and rena
by overseer16
Summary: this is my first digimon fan fic... i based the chaters of my friends and my mate trione rena. the fic well move beween teen and M. i well mark for under age readers when it turns to it
1. Chapter 1

Kitane

Species: Human

Sex: Male

age: 27

Eye: dark blue

Hair: black, short, one antenna

Height: 6'0

Body type: thin with well tone muscles

**General Clothing: green vest with ying yang on right sleeve, light brown shorts, sandals, loose reddish orange shirt**

A bit about him: mostly kitane has been traveling the digiworld for over a year, in search for his lost memory, for he can not remember any thing before a year ago...

-------------------------------

Renamon (rena)

Species: digimon (renamon)

Sex: female

Age: 25 (in my story they age one year for every human year just to clear up it)

**Eye's: Green with light green swirls in the iris**

**Hair: short, yellow fur covering her entire body. **

**Height: 5'5**

Body type: thin but well tone muscles

**Special/Distinctive Characteristics: red gauntlet's, red symbols on leg, a light red W under both of the eyes.**

**Abilities: **

**Diamond storm (**_**Fox Leaf Arrowhead**_: leaps into the air from where a circle of dark red appears on her chest. When this happens, millions upon millions of red crystalline shards are fired which pierce her enemy's flesh, cutting them to shreds

**Power Paw (**_**Wisteria Punch**_: Renamon's fists and feet glow in a ghostly blue light which quickly become engulfed in a raging inferno of blue flames. When her limbs are in this state, Renamon leaps into the air, kicking and slicing her foes.

**Kohenkyo (**_**Fox Change Void**_ - Renamon summons a whirlwind of petals and autumnal leaves around herself and an enemy which cause them to switch places, thus confusing her foe.

----------------

Meramon

Species: digimon (meramon)

Sex: male

Age: unknown

**Eye's:** white

**Height:** 6'2

Body type: body is ingulfed inflame to much to tell

**Abilities:**

Red Flames (Roaring Fire): Emits fire by from their fists.

Magma Bomb (Magma Blast): Emits magma rocks which rain upon his opponents.

Fire Blast (Meramon inflames himself and charges at the opponent recklessly.)

We well have more to come latter! But for now on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ch. 1 The Start of it all!

It had been a cold and rainy all day long as kitane walked through the forest of whispers. "Oh man, when is this damn rain going to stop?" Kitane complained. He looked up at the sky to see any signs of it clearing up, but luck was against him. "I need to get out of this rain before I catch a cold..."

Kitane looked around for shelter, and apparently fortune had taken pity on him, as he quickly spied a cave. "Yes, a cave!" He quickly ran into the cave and sat down, listening to the rain outside as he took off his wet shirt. As he listened, he closed his eyes and began thinking.

_Hmm. For the past few days, I've been having these strange feelings like I'm being watched._ Kitane crossed his arms, repressing a small shiver. _Come to think of it, it's been oddly quiet._ He opened his eyes and looked around. Seeing nothing, he poked his head out of the cave to look around. _It's raining pretty heavily. Surely I'm not the only one to have seen the cave. You'd think other animals would have joined me_. "I wish something would happen," he grumbled. "Maybe a fight would warm me up." This time, he couldn't repress the shiver as he rubbed his forearms quickly, trying to keep warm.

The god of irony, Alanis, must have been listening, as not three seconds later, a scream ripped through the air. Kitane jumped and hit his head on the cave entrance. "Ow!" he groaned, rubbing his head. "What the hell was that?"

"AH! Someone help me!" a female voice cried. Kitane's head turned to the sound so fast he almost got whiplash.

"Heh! No one can hear you out here! Do you honestly think someone would be out here in this rain?" a male voice replied evilly, cackling.

"Looks like I gonna get that fight after all," Kitane muttered, pulling on his shirt - he never knew when he might need it - and running out of the cave in the direction of the voices he heard. He was running as fast as he could, but his head was going a mile a minute. Is it another rogue Digimon? There have been a lot of them lately…

Kitane quickly came across the place that must have been the source of the scream. There were two digimon, one standing over the other. Ducking down into the bushes, he pulled out his D3 and pointed it at the standing one.

The screen came to life, and showed something like a human on fire, with his mouth stitched together. "Hmm. Meramon, rookie level, data type. Main move is Pyro bomb." Now Kitane pointed it at the fallen digimon, which appeared to be a yellow fox with red gauntlets. "Renamon, rookie level, data type. Main move is Diamond storm. Ah, man, and here I was hoping for a decent fight."

"Ah, Renamon, our boss has been wanting you for some time now… how you eluded us for this long I'll never know," Meramon spoke.

Renamon picked herself up from the ground, but she looks as though she can barely stand from all her injuries. "Who is your boss? What does he want with me?"

"Now, now Rena, I can't be spilling my guts out to you… besides, I don't know myself." Meramon shrugged. "All I know is that he wants you dead or alive."

Renamon looked determined. "Well then it's going to have to be dead, because I'm not going without a fight." She spat a bit of blood to one side, prepared to fight again.

"Have it your way." Meramon's palms began to glow, and he created a fireball in each hand. "Pyro bomb!" he cried, hurling both balls at Renamon, who sidesteps out of the way of one, but the other caught her off guard and sent her flying backwards into a tree.

Rena let loose a low moan as she collapsed from the tree. "Damn it."

"Oh my, did that hurt? I'll make sure the next one finishes you off then. Pyro bomb!"

"Now!" Kitane yelled, launching out of his hiding place and delivering a blow to Meramon's face. "Take this, you overgrown kitchen fire!"

Meramon flew through the air and hit the ground ten feet away, groaning. "Urgh, what hit me?" "Looks like you're stupid, too, you flaming corpse, cuz I did!" Kitane said with a smirk. Meramon looked at Kitane incredulously. "A human?"

"Yeah, so? What are you going to do about it?"

"This! Pyro bomb!" Kitane rolled his eyes. "How original," he said sarcastically before diving onto his hands, rotating his body to kick the bombs back at Meramon. "Right back at ya!"

"What?!" Both bombs hit him, and Meramon was sent flying once more.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you never to play with fire?" Kitane asked, his smirk growing as Meramon landed on his face.

"How did you do that?" Meramon demanded. "You're just a human!"

"Let's just say I'm not like others…"

Meramon jumped back to his feet angrily, spitting out some dirt. "So it seems."

"So, dirtbag, ready for round two?" Kitane taunted.

"Of course, I'm stronger than you, pesky human!" Kitane and Meramon ran each other, anger in their eyes. "I'm going to teach you not to mess with fire, human!"

"Bring it on!" Kitane swung a fist in a right hook, but Meramon dodged just in time.

"My turn," Meramon said with a grin, kicking Kitane in the lower leg, bringing him down to the ground. "Ha! Now who's eating dirt!"

Kitane grabbed Meramon's leg and with a pull sent him crashing down to the ground once more. Getting up with a back flip, he answered, "Why, I believe it's you."

Meramon got up angrily. "Now I'm getting angry! You're asking for it!" The flames covering his body grew redder and redder. "We finish this now!"

"I agree," Kitane said calmly, nodding, closing his eyes. Meramon began rushing at Kitane. "What's the matter? Too scared to move?" he taunted, forming more fireballs in his hand. "Pyro bo…"

Before Meramon could finish, Kitane's eyes flashed open, thrusting out his fist right in to meramon gut. "Wisteria punch!" he roared.

Kitane's thrust, charged with the power of Wisteria Punch, tore into and through Meramon's flaming gut. It burned a little, but the Wisteria Punch power helped protect against it. "Your soul is mine!" Kitane announced in a low, dangerous voice. Then he ruined the look by grinning like an idiot. "I've always wanted to say that! Anyway, your data is mine!" Kitane lifted Meramon's near-dead body off the ground by the head. "Nice fight, but it was too short... Data drain!" Meramon's body seemed to disintegrate into red and blue sparkles, which coalesced into single ball of purple data in Kitane's palm.

Kitane looked over in Renamon's direction, and then glanced back down at his newly acquired data. _She needs this more than I do right now. _He walked over to the fox digimon's limp form by the tree and placed the ball of data on her chest. _This should fix her up. _

The data ball drifted into Renamon's body and was absorbed as the cuts all over her closed up and healed without a scar. Even her bruises faded. When the ball was completely absorbed, Kitane looked up at the sky. It was still raining pretty heavily, and Renamon hadn't woken up. The rain would wash away all traces of her scent, but it would also give Renamon a really bad cold if she stayed here. And a cold was _really, really _bad for a fox type digimon, as it meant they could no longer use one of their more powerful senses needed for survival: smell. On top of that, she was currently defenseless against any other digimon attacks.

_No choice, then. _Kitane shrugged and picked up Renamon's prone form bridal-style. Then, he began walking back to his cave at a fast pace. _I really hope she doesn't take this the wrong way when she wakes up... Diamond Storm hurts when it connects! _

Thankfully, Renamon didn't wake along the way, so Kitane laid her down near the back of the cave. After making sure she wasn't too uncomfortable and wouldn't wake up with a crick in the neck, Kitane walked back to the front of the cave and took off his soaking-wet shirt; he didn't want to catch a cold either. Unfortunately, he didn't have a spare, so he just sat down cross-legged, watching the pouring rain.

The simple, monotonous act of watching and listening to the rain lulled him into a trance-like state of mind. Kitane didn't move, and his breathing slowed down further. Combined with the aftereffects of his battle, his adrenaline rush wore off and Kitane felt very tired. Finally, his head lowered and his eyes closed as Kitane fell asleep…


	2. Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New/old charters so far

Kitane

Species: Human

Sex: Male

Age: 27

Eye: dark blue

Hair: black, short, one antenna

Height: 6'0

Body type: thin with well tone muscles

General Clothing: green vest with ying yang on right sleeve, light brown shorts, sandals, and loose reddish orange shirt

Abilities: Wisteria Punch): kitane's fists in a ghostly blue light, which quickly become engulfed in a raging inferno of blue flames. When his limbs are in this state, kitane leaps into the air, punching his foes with a major impact

A bit about him: mostly kitane has been traveling the digiworld for over a year, in search for his lost memory, for he can not remember any thing before a year ago...

-------------------------------

Renamon (rena)

Species: digimon (renamon)

Sex: female

Age: 25 (in my story they age one year for every human year just to clear up it)

Eyes: Green with light green swirls in the iris

Hair: short, yellow fur covering her entire body.

Height: 5'5

Body type: thin but well tone muscles

Special/Distinctive Characteristics: red gauntlet's, red symbols on leg, a light red W under both of the eyes.

Abilities:

Diamond storm (Fox Leaf Arrowhead): leaps into the air from where a circle of dark red appears on her chest. When this happens, millions upon millions of red crystalline shards are fired which pierce her enemy's flesh, cutting them to shreds

Power Paw (Wisteria Punch): Renamon's fists and feet glow in a ghostly blue light, which quickly become engulfed in a raging inferno of blue flames. When her limbs are in this state, Renamon leaps into the air, kicking and slicing her foes.

Kohenkyo (Fox Change Void) - Renamon summons a whirlwind of petals and autumnal leaves around herself and an enemy, which cause them to switch places, thus confusing her foe.

-------------------------------------

Fugamon

Species: digimon

Sex: male

Age: unknown

Lvl: champion

Attacks: Evil Hurricane: Fires a mini-hurricane from his club.

Heavy Stick: Whacks enemies with his club

For pic go to http://en. dark 7

Very little is known about the dark 7 at this point

--------------------------------------

And now for chapter 2 of kitane and rena ... Where sorry for the delay I have been bizzy

Kitane had been in his trance-like sleep for almost three hours when his body began twitching and twisting left and right, trying to escape almost as if he was tied up. He had entered a nightmare… but this nightmare was more than what it seemed.

Dreamscape

_Kitane was in a very dimly lit room, tied to a post. He looked around frantically, trying to find out what was going on. He saw seven strangers clothed in hooded cloaks, black as pitch, walking around him in a circle. The cloaks had the kanji for numbers on them. He had the sudden feeling that this was really not good. _

"_No, this will not work," one of the strangers, the one with the kanji for San (Three) whispered softly. _

"_I disagree," another stranger, four down from the first, argued in a gruff voice. Kitane imagined he was number seven. _

"_I, too, disagree," Go (Five) said. He looked to his right, at Yon (Four). "Don't you agree, Yon?"_

_Yon looked directly at Kitane, but his hood was down so Kitane couldn't see his eyes. "Yes, he will do nicely." He looked up a little more, and two glowing yellow eyes could be seen from the inside. Kitane couldn't help but shiver as he wrestled with the ropes tying him to the post. "Yes, quite nicely indeed."_

_Suddenly, four glass walls appeared out of nowhere around Kitane just as he managed to free himself from the post with brute strength. "Glass, eh? Glass is pretty fragile! I'm gonna break right through it and kick your ass!" Kitane launched himself at one of the walls, letting his fist fly. He prepared himself for the jagged cuts he was sure to receive, only to find that the glass had held. It hadn't shattered! It had only vibrated a little! Kitane rubbed his now aching hand. "Son of a bitch. Tempered glass." _

_Kitane felt a drop of rain on his head and looked up. Out of the black void from above, a waterfall had no appeared and was filling up the box Kitane was in. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," Kitane said incredulously at the strangers. "Let me out, damn it!" He began pounding at the walls as hard as he could, but the water was filling up the box quickly, and by now was up to his waist. "Why are you doing this?" Kitane screamed at the strangers. _

_One of the strangers, the one with the kanji for Sho (One), answered quietly in a low tone, "You will find out soon enough…" Water covered Kitane's head now, and Kitane held his breath, powering up for a Wisteria Punch as fast as he could while swimming up to the top of the water, only to find that there was a glass wall above him! It was completely full of water now! _

"_Wisteria Punch!" Kitane yelled, only in the water it came out as "Glub GLUB!"_

_He launched a fist as the glass wall, to no avail. Kitane was now out of air, and he began clutching at this throat… _

End Dreamscape

"AH!" Kitane screamed, waking up, breathing hard. He felt absolutely soaked, and felt freezing. He had woken in a cold sweat, but he could swear that he had had just been there, in that cube of water. _Holy shit, what the hell was that about? _

After several deep breaths, Kitane got up and looked around. He noted the absence of the Renamon he had saved the previous day. "Hmm. So she left… odd, I didn't expect her to be fully healed under later today…" Suddenly, he felt a hand on his leg, which, combined with his dream, nearly made him jump out of his skin.

He looked down with wide eyes, and saw the yellow Renamon. _How the hell did I miss her before? _"OK…" Just then, the Renamon's eyes opened. Kitane kneeled down. "Hey, you alright?"

Renamon twisted so she was on all four paws before jumping back and landing on her hind feet. "Where am I and who are you?" she asked suspiciously. _The last thing I remember is passing out while battling that Meramon… _

Kitane shrugged. "Name's Kitane. I'm the guy that saved you from that Meramon yesterday. Irritating bastard, but no real challenge."

Renamon relaxed a little. Now she remembered his appearance. "Alright, I remember you fighting earlier… but you didn't answer my other question. Where am I?"

"Oh, right." Kitane looked sheepish. "You're in a cave near where the fight with Meramon took place. I was staying here during the storm until I heard you, so I took you back here after I had you absorb Meramon's data."

"I see… thank you." Renamon relaxed fully and sat down. "So, what happened to the Meramon?"

"Eh, I kicked his ass," Kitane said with a shrug.

Renamon snorted. "You're human, how could you beat him?"

"He was cocky and overconfident. And I, well, I have a strange power." Kitane looked at his hands.

Renamon cocked her head. "What power?"

So, Kitane described the battle with Meramon. Considering that there was nothing urgent that Kitane knew of, he took his time and gave a blow-by-blow account. Renamon's mouth didn't drop in surprise, but her usually narrow eyes had grown larger and larger until Kitane wasn't certain if she was just surprised or if she had some sort of medical condition.

Kitane finally finished and looked at her in a confused matter. "You alright?"

Renamon was speechless. _Kitane can use Wisteria Punch? That's a Renamon move! How can he do it? Did he, a human, somehow absorb a Renamon's data? Impossible, but I can't think of any other way he got it… unless Kitane's the son of a Renamon, but I haven't heard of any human-digimon crossbreeding. Is that even possible? _There was only one thing to say, just to make sure she wasn't overanalyzing. "You're kidding me, right?"

Kitane shook his head. "Afraid not. Somehow, I have this power, and I don't even know how I got them…" He stared at his hands for a few seconds.

"What do you mean?" Renamon asked.

Kitane sighed. "I've got amnesia. I have no idea who my parents are, or where I came from. I lost my memory about a year ago while I was here in the digiworld, and I've been searching the digiworld for it. I mean, once you think about it, memory is just data, right? Then the digital world is the perfect place to look for it! There's a chance that somewhere, some digimon has my data, and maybe I can get it back. Or maybe I'll see something that'll jump-start my brain into recovering it or something." Kitane was beginning to suspect that his dream may have had something to do with it. Had it been a memory of his? Had it been real? If it was, did one of the seven strangers hold his past? Kitane had no idea, but he was resolved to find out.

Something suddenly assaulted his senses, and his head jerked up. Renamon at this point half-expected an attack and also began looking around. "What is it?"

"Wow … that was a bad one!" Kitane exclaimed, causing Renamon to face-vault anime-style.

A sniff of the air later, Renamon wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Don't look at me, Ki - KITANE LOOK OUT!"

A spiked bone club had come from out of nowhere and was flying extremely quickly directly at the amused and unprepared for Kitane. Renamon watched in horror as it made contact… and then passed right through Kitane. She gasped, as did the mysterious attacker, who had appeared moments ago in the doorway to the cave.

The attacker was dumbfounded as he saw his bone club hit and stick into the wall behind where Kitane had been sitting. "Huh?"

"Up here bonehead!" Kitane's voice drew both Renamon's and the attacker's attention to the ceiling, where Kitane was dropping directly at the attacker, his fist pulled back. "Wisteria Punch!"

There was no chance of dodging it, and all three present knew it. Kitane's attack landed directly in the attacker's face, and he allowed himself to smirk for a second. But then, when he realized that the punch hadn't had any effect whatsoever, he jumped back. "Damn, not good! What the hell are you?" Whipping out his digivice, he aimed it at the attacker. A moment later, the digivice displayed the data Kitane was looking for. _Fugamon, Champion Level, Virus-Type Digimon. Best Move: Heavy Stick. No wonder it didn't do anything! _"Renamon, we need to attack him together!"

Renamon finally recovered from her shock from seeing Kitane move so swiftly and shook her head to clear it. "Agreed!"

"Heavy Stick!" Fugamon had somehow recovered his bone club and now threw it at Renamon and Kitane just as fast as he had before.

"DUCK!" Kitane yelled, and Renamon hit the floor along side him as the bone club missed by less than an inch. "That was too close," Kitane muttered under his breath as he got to his feet.

"Yeah," Renamon breathed, doing the same.

"Well, what do you say to on three?"

Renamon nodded. "One…"

Fugamon's bone club returned to him, boomerang style, and he looked at the pair of opponents before him with narrowed eyes, trying to work out what they were going to do.

"Two…" Kitane murmured.

Realizing that they were going to attack together, Fugamon drew his arm back for another devastating Heavy Stick.

"THREE!" Kitane and Renamon yelled together. Kitane rushed forward with his inhuman speed and planted a powerful Wisteria Punch into Fugamon's gut, causing the Champion Level Digimon to falter in his attack. Then Kitane jumped back, not wanting to get caught in Renamon's signature attack.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon had jumped into the air while Kitane distracted Fugamon, and now millions of red crystalline shards materialized around in front of her, raining down on the Fugamon. The shards completely blocked all view of the Fugamon, but both Kitane and Renamon were confident that it would work.

"Ouch, that's going to leave a mark," Kitane quipped. Renamon smirked at the comment as she landed from her attack, but they both gawked at the sight of Fugamon coming out of the crystal hail with only a few cuts.

"Not good!" they cried together.

"If only," Renamon whispered.

"What? If only what?"

"If only I had a tamer, we could take this guy out easily," Renamon elaborated.

Kitane raised an eyebrow. "A tamer, eh? Well, how 'bout me? I've already got a digivice." He held it up. "This work for you?"

Renamon nodded. "Yeah, it'll be… LOOK OUT!" She tackled a surprised Kitane as the bone club whooshed over their heads yet again.

Kitane's head banged into the floor painfully, and he winced. "Ouch… thanks though… er…"

Renamon apparently understood what Kitane was asking. "Just call me Rena."

"Right. Thanks Rena." He picked himself and Renamon up. "Well then, how about we get rid of big, stupid and ugly over there?"

"Let's!"

"Alright!" Kitane pulled a card out of his deck and swiped it through his D3. "Power activated!"

Renamon's body started glowing with red energy. "Wow," she whispered. "Such power!"

"Let's try this again!" Kitane and Renamon rushed at the Fugamon again, intent on this being their last attack.

The Fugamon, being rather stupid, fell for the same trick again as Kitane's fist reacquainted itself with Fugamon's stomach. Kitane jumped back, and Renamon launched her signature attack once more, this time with all the energy Kitane had provided. "DIAMOND STORM!"

Millions upon millions of red crystalline shards appeared out of thin air again, and this time each of them hit their mark, effectively slashing the Fugamon into ribbons, which broke up into blue and red particles of data.

"ALRIGHT!" Kitane whooped in celebration. "We got him! Phew…. He was a bit of a work out, though…" He turned to see his battle companion, and Renamon had already begun sucking in the data, using it to recover completely.

Renamon finished a few moments later, and gave a sigh of content. "That's better; I'm finally at full power again."

Kitane smiled. "That's great. So, I expect you're going soon?"

Rena sighed again. "Well…" She hesitated. "I really don't have a place to go."

"What? No family or friends?"

Renamon shook her head. "No. I'm afraid they were all defeated…"

"Oh." Kitane hung his head. "Sorry for asking."

"It's alright, you didn't know."

With that, they fell into silence for almost a minute. Finally, Kitane broke it. "Well, if you'd like, you can travel with me. It'd be nice to have some company as I try to figure out who I am."

"Are you sure?" Rena asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kitane shrugged. "Why not?"

Rena couldn't really argue with that. And so, she agreed to accompany him for the time being.


	3. Chapter 3

Profiles for the Chapter of the story (profiles well be upgraded although the chapters)

Kitane

Species: Human

Sex: Male

Age: 27

Eye: dark blue

Hair: black, short, one antenna

Height: 6'0

Body type: thin with well tone muscles

General Clothing: green vest with ying yang on right sleeve, light brown shorts, sandals, and loose reddish orange shirt

A bit about him: mostly kitane has been traveling the digiworld for over a year, in search for his lost memory, for he can not remember any thing before a year ago...

-------------------------------

Renamon (rena)

Species: digimon (renamon)

Sex: female

Age: 25 (in my story they age one year for every human year just to clear up it)

Eyes: Green with light green swirls in the iris Hair: short, yellow fur covering her entire body.

Height: 5'5

Body type: thin but well tone muscles

Special/Distinctive Characteristics: red gauntlet's, red symbols on leg, a light red W under both of the eyes.

Abilities: Diamond storm (Fox Leaf Arrowhead): leaps into the air from where a circle of dark red appears on her chest. When this happens, millions upon millions of red crystalline shards are fired which pierce her enemy's flesh, cutting them to shreds

Power Paw (Wisteria Punch): Renamon's fists and feet glow in a ghostly blue light, which quickly become engulfed in a raging inferno of blue flames. When her limbs are in this state, Renamon leaps into the air, kicking and slicing her foes.

Kohenkyo (Fox Change Void) - Renamon summons a whirlwind of petals and autumnal leaves around herself and an enemy, which cause them to switch places, thus confusing her foe.

----------------

The dark 7

Very little is known about the dark 7 at this point

--------------------------------------

Keiji

Species: unknown

Sex: male

Age: unknow

Eye's: red

Height: 4'5

Body type: small body, but thats all you can tell with his cloak on

Special/Distinctive Characteristics: scaly red skin rest is unknow

Abilities: unknown

--------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

One year later, not much had changed. All was peaceful…. until the sounds of an explosion resounded throughout the area.

"Kit! LOOK OUT!" Rena cried as she tackled Kitane, her partner, out of the path of an energy blast.

"Oof!" Kitane grunted eloquently as he hit the ground. As the pair stood up, he gave Rena a crooked grin. "Thanks, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Heh, surely you jest," Rena countered with a small smile.

"Nah, I never - HEADS UP!" Kitane interrupted himself, pulled Rena down with him as he ducked another energy attack. He sighed. "Why do these guys always interrupt? This is getting old… Get ready, Rena!"

Rena nodded and jumped high into the air as Kitane pulled out a blue card from his pocket. The background seemed to change into an orange and red fire, time going slow as he swiped the card through the D3 strapped to his wrist. "Digivolution!" His yell echoed as Rena dissolved into particles of data, reforming into a digi-egg.

_I wonder if that hurts? _Kitane wondered absently. _I'll ask her later. _

A sort of shadow formed behind the digi-egg, which in turn began dissolving, filling the shadow with data. The shape began spinning rapidly at the same time, and finally, it was done, revealing Renamon in her Champion form, Kyuubimon the nine-tailed mystic fox!

"Rena! Let's fry this pest!" Kitane cried.

Rena smirked in acknowledgement, raising all nine of her tails as she prepared for her most powerful Champion technique. Bluish flames appeared at the tips of her tails. "Fox Tail Inferno!"

The blue fox fire that had formed around Rena's tails became brighter before ghostly faces appeared on the balls of flame. Rena launched all nine fireballs at her opponent, destroying him in an explosion of energy.

"That's going to leave a mark," Kitane quipped as the digimon burst into blue and red particles. Rena landed on the ground and absorbed them, healing what few wounds she had. As soon as she was done, she returned back to her rookie form, Renamon, in a flash of light.

"Great job, Rena, you're getting much stronger!" Kitane praised.

"Well, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you, Kitane." Rena leaned over and lightly pecked Kitane's cheek.

Kitane returned the cheek with a smile before his gaze turned towards the sky. _I wonder… _He sighed softly to himself.

Rena, with her fox ears, heard the sigh loud and clear. Tilting her head to the side quizzically, she asked, "Hm? Is there something wrong, Kitane?"

Kitane looked down and smiled at Rena. "Nah, nothing's wrong."

Rena gave her friend one of those looks that says quite clearly "I know you're hiding something." "Something's wrong, I can tell. Woman's intuition."

Kitane's smile broadened in amusement. "Nothing's wrong," he said cheerfully, sending his partner a sly smile. "I'm fine!"

Rena seemed unconvinced, but let it go. "Alright, if you say so."

"Let's find some food! I'm starting to get hungry!" As if to emphasize the point, Kitane's stomach growled loudly at the mention of food.

Rena tried to smother her giggles, but failed miserably. Then, when her own stomach gurgled, Kitane started laughing with her. "Let's go find some food," Rena said, wanting her stomach to stop growling like a hungry fox. _Wait, that's what I am, _Rena remembered. She repressed a groan. _I must be REALLY hungry if I'm making comparisons like that… _

After ten minutes of walking, the pair found a rather tall apple tree. "Perfect," the two of them breathed at the same time. Rena jumped high in the air and sliced the stems of four apples, catching two of them for herself while letting the other two fall into Kitane's waiting hands.

Several minutes later, Rena was comfortably full and was unable to suppress a yawn. Kitane noticed. "Sleep, it's safe here."

"Alright," Rena agreed sleepily, snuggling up next to her partner and leaning her head on his shoulder. Within moments, she was asleep.

Kitane smiled at her. _It's been over a year since I met Rena… I wonder how I missed how cute she was… _"Sleep well," Kitane murmured, kissing Rena softly on her forehead. He closed his eyes to get some shuteye as well.

Dreamscape

_Kitane suddenly found himself in a clearing. Looking around, he saw Rena fighting a huge swarm of bug digimon. Immediately wishing to be there and help out, Kitane picked up his feet and began to run…or tried to. He was stuck! _

_Looking down to find the source of the problem, Kitane's eyes widened when he saw what held him captive. Around his feet, holding him down, was a dark mass that was slowly crawling up his leg… _Consuming me, _Kitane realized. He tried to yell for Rena to come back and help him out so he could help her, but nothing emerged from his throat. _

_Deciding to try hand signals if he could make no sound, Kitane looked up to signal Rena, just in time to see over a dozen blasts of red energy strike Rena at the same time. Time seemed to slow down as Rena began falling backwards to the ground. _

_Kitane screamed his rage and with newfound strength born of desperation and anger ripped free of the bonds of darkness, rushing to Rena and picking her up in his arms. _

"Rena! Rena! Speak to me!" Kitane yelled, tears beginning to form in his eyes.

_The fox digimon opened one of her eyes and painfully smiled. "Ki-Kitane…" she breathed right before dissolving into a pile of data. _

"REEEEEEEEEEEEENAAAAAAAAAA!" Kitane screamed.

End Dreamscape

Kitane's eyes shot open as he breathed heavily, noting the cold sweat that was surrounding his body. Almost desperately, he looked towards Rena, who Kitane was relieved to see still slept on his shoulder. Letting loose a quiet sigh, Kitane gently took Rena's head off of his shoulder so he could stand up and pace, as he always did when he needed to clear his mind.

Walking several feet away from Rena so his ranting wouldn't wake her, he began to shake himself mentally as he paced. "Get a hold of yourself, Kitane! But still, what the hell brought on that dream?"

"Actually, that was more of a vision, Kitane," a voice said from his left.

Kitane was so shocked he just about jumped right out of his skin. "What the - who's there?!" Turning quickly to confront the trespasser, he was surprised to see a floating white orb. "What the hell?"

The orb split into two, then, and a dark mist came out, slowly coalescing. _Gotta be a digimon, _Kitane realized, pulling out his D3 and scanning. On the screen appeared a digimon that looked like a man with a long white beard and a staff with intricate runes on it. "Wisemon, ultimate level, primary move is Eternal Nirvana. This is not good." Kitane got into a battle-ready stance, and prepared to wake Rena up.

Wisemon, on the other hand, only raised one hand. "Don't worry, Kitane, I'm not here to fight."

"What? How do you know my name?"

Wisemon smiled. "I am the prophet of the digiworld. I know everyone."

Kitane relaxed out of his stance. "Alright… but what do you want?"

"I was sent to give you the vision you had… and to give you a warning," Wisemon said gravely.

Kitane blinked. "So, what's the warning?"

"Don't let the darkness control you." Wisemon disappeared in a puff of smoke as soon as he finished that sentence, leaving Kitane with more questions than he had originally started off with.

Walking back to the tree, Kitane's mind was full of questions. _If that was a vision, when does it happen? What the hell were those bonds of darkness? And just what did Wisemon mean by 'Don't let the darkness control you'? _

Rena stirred then and opened her eyes with a yawn. "Where'd you go, Kitane?"

Kitane was brought out of his thoughts by that. "Oh, you're awake?"

"Yeah. Where'd you go?"

"Oh, just for a small walk to stretch my legs. Come on, we should get moving." Helping Rena to her feet, they started heading north.

"Is there something wrong?" Rena asked, turning her head at Kitane.

Kitane uttered a small groan. "Not this again…"

"Well, you don't look rested. Bad dream?"

Kitane froze at the words. "More like my worst nightmare…" he muttered softly under his breath.

Unfortunately for Kitane, Rena's ears still gave her very good hearing, so she heard every word. "Nightmare?"

Kitane sighed. "Might as well tell you… I doubt you'll let it go until I do… So, long dream short, I dreamt that you were facing a huge swarm of bug digimon, and that despite my efforts, I couldn't get to you. I finally got out right as you were hit by so many energy blasts… I got to you just in time for you to dissolve into data in my arms."

Rena was at the same time horrified at the dream, and glad that he dreamt of her. Going out on a limb, she decided to pursue a suspicion of hers. "Wow… and I'm guessing something else happened on your little walk?"

Kitane looked at her incredulously. "How do you _do _that?"

"I knew it! So, what happened?"

Kitane proceeded to tell her about the encounter with Wisemon, including the cryptic warning. At the end of it, Rena seemed pensive.

"Hmm. You should heed his warning. Wisemon's warnings are usually correct."

"Great," Kitane groaned. "Just my luck."

"Don't worry," Rena said seriously. "You have me to make sure you don't get controlled by the darkness."

"Thanks," Kitane said gratefully, upon which Rena gave him a kiss on the cheek, giggling.

Kitane blinked in confusion. "Huh? What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing," Rena said cheerfully. She started jogging away. "Try and catch me and I might tell you!"

Kitane shook his head and took off after her, letting his worries die away for the moment as his feet carried him. Of course, he had no chance against a speedy digimon such as Rena.

Rena quickly lost Kitane in the trees and hid, peeking out to keep tabs on how far away Kitane was. _What the hell? Why did I have to kiss him? Now he'll think I'm a pervert or something… but he's all I could ever want…maybe he feels the same as me? _

Lost in her thoughts, she never noticed someone approaching her from behind until she felt cold steel being held against her throat. "What?" she gasped.

"Ssstay sssstill," her captor hissed, stressing the 's' in his words. "Wouldn't want to kill you, not until your trainer gets here anyway."

Summoning up a calm, cool expression, she asked, "What do you want with Kitane?"

"Ah, ssso Kitane hasssn't told you yet?"

"What are you talking about?"

The stranger gave a low laugh that sent shivers up Rena's spine. "When he gets here, you will ssee…"

Just then, Kitane came running through the bushes in search for Rena. But he came across a sight most unexpected: Rena had a knife to her throat by some_thing_ - Kitane was too experienced to assume some_one_ - in a dark hood.

"What? Rena!"

"Get away, it's a trap!" Rena screamed.

"I wouldn't be leaving if I were you," the mysterious figure said cryptically.

"Let her go!" Kitane growled.

The figure laughed in a creepy hiss. "Ah," he said, "You haven't changed a bit, Kitane…"

"What do you mean? Who are you?!"

The figure's voice turned smug. "You don't remember me, my friend?"

"That hissing noise! It feels as though I should know…" Kitane murmured. The figure, seeing Kitane's confusion, used its free hand to pull off the top of the hood, revealing a scaly humanoid face. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

"The name is Keiji," the newly identified figure stated. "Ring any bells?"

"Keiji?" Kitane asked. "Hmm…" He paused to think for a few moments. "That does sound familiar, but nope, I don't recognize you."

Keiji seemed disappointed. "Not even a little?"

"Sorry, no."

"Huh. Well, no matter. You will remember it after thissss!" Keiji stated firmly, his snake tongue emphasizing every 's' sound. "Time to ssssay goodbye to rena, Kitane!"

"How about a 'Hello'?!" a different voice said from behind Keiji. Turning his head around incredulously, Keiji's eyes widened to see a bomb flying at his head. "Sssshit."

The bomb slammed into Keiji's face and burst into smoke. Keiji knew, even as he coughed and hacked from the smoke, that he was very lucky he was holding onto Rena at the moment, as otherwise the bomb may very well have been a real one and truly blown him up.

As Keiji was trying to reorient himself, a fist came flying out of the smoke. A split second later, the rest of Kitane followed. "LET HER GO!" he roared.

Not thinking clearly from the smoke, Keiji removed the knife from Rena's neck to attempt a stab at Kitane, but to his utter astonishment, a shuriken - ninja star - flew out of the smoke cloud and knocked the knife from his hand. _Well, ssshit. Wisssh I'd kept my knife where it wasss, ssso I would sssstill have had a hostage… _

"WISTERIA PUNCH!" Kitane bellowed, landing the powerful blow and sending Keiji air-born. Keiji emerged from the smoke and slammed into a nearby tree, knocking him out cold.

Now that the battle was over with - though Kitane kept an eye on the snake that called itself Keiji, just in case there was a trick - Kitane rushed over to Rena, pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all the relief and happiness that she was ok.

Several seconds later, Kitane broke off the kiss to see a stunned Rena. Being the fox she was, Rena quickly recovered. "W-What was that?" OK, maybe not fully recovered, but at least she could speak.

"Oh, Rena," Kitane murmured, "I thought I was going to lose you before I had the chance…"

"The chance? For what?" Rena asked

Kitane looked directly into her eyes. "The chance to tell you that I love you."

"You, you love me?" Rena gasped. _This is just a dream, isn't it? I was knocked out by that Keiji guy wasn't I? _

Kitane nodded.

_Oh well, if it is a dream better make the most of it! _Rena jumped into Kitane's arms and this time she was the one to initiate the passionate kiss. Unfortunately for the two of them, there was someone else who needed to interrupt.

"Well, it's good that you've discovered your feelings for each other, but we need to get out of here before more of them get here," the voice that had surprised Keiji stated.

Jumping apart and blushing - though Rena's wasn't nearly as visible, thanks to her fur - Rena and Kitane looked at the newcomer. Or rather, newcomers, for there were two of them.

The first was apparently a human, dressed in the stereotypical black ninja garb, while the other was, much to Rena's surprise, a Renamon. The ninja stepped forward and clapped his hands together in greeting, bowing. "My name is Theron Taijia. Please call me Theron. My partner here is Kira." Kira gave a small nod of acknowledgement.

"Thanks for saving us, Theron," Kitane said gratefully.

"Eh, no problem, bro."

"What?"

"Hm?"

"What do you mean, 'bro'?"

Theron put one hand up to his forehead. "Boy, they really must have messed you up, Kitane," he said exasperatedly.

"Who's 'they'?" Kitane asked with just as much exasperation.

Instead of answering, Theron tilted his head over to the unconscious form of Keiji. "Him and the people he's with. Speaking of whom, we should tie him up so he doesn't cause us any more trouble." Pulling out a rope, he tossed one end to Kira. "Ready, Kira?"

Kira merely nodded. Rena was beginning to think that Kira only spoke when absolutely necessary, or she was mute. _Then again, it's rare to find a mute digimon… _

Mute or not, Kira and Theron ran around the tree at an equal speed, rapidly tying Keiji to it. When not much rope was left, Theron used the rest to tie a very tricky-looking knot.

"Wow," Kitane complimented. "Efficient."

"Thank you," Theron said. "Now, let's go ahead and set up camp."

"What? Why?" Rena asked.

"Well, we should get comfortable," Theron said. "By the way Kitane socked that guy, I'd say he'll be out for three or four hours."

"And why would we want to be here when he wakes up?" Kitane asked.

Theron looked at Kitane with a look that somehow stated that Kitane should have known this already, though how that was possible through the face mask Theron was wearing was beyond Kitane's comprehension. "So we can interrogate him. I've been wanting to know why they've been on your tail for two years now. Also, why did they kidnap you?"

"Eh? Kidnap me?" Kitane asked.

Theron sighed. "Don't you remember? I suppose not, seeing as you don't even remember me… Well, you always were pretty clueless, but I guess I should start from the beginning."

"Sounds good to me," Kitane agreed. "But what do you mean, clueless?"

"Well you are," Rena unexpectedly agreed with Theron before snuggling up with Kitane.

"I am not," Kitane argued, though his voice had little fire in it. "Well, maybe sometimes… but anyway, tell me what happened."

"OK. It was a dark and stormy night…"

"Wait!" Kitane interrupted. "Was it really? That line's been used too often with fictional stories."

"I mean it! It really was a dark and stormy night!" Theron insisted. "It was raining so damn hard no one went outside for fear of being struck by lightning!"

"Fine. Go on."

"As I was saying," Theron began again, clearing his throat. "It was a dark and stormy night when a group called 'The Seven' came to our town. No one understood why they were outside in such a horrible storm, but it soon became apparent what, or rather who, they wanted. You, Kitane. The Seven began blowing stuff up, destroying buildings with people inside and everything! Then you went outside to protect us all, Kitane. You were the strongest of our town, and you were our protector!

"But the Seven were too powerful and it was seven against one," Theron said sadly. "They overpowered you easily and knocked you out. Then, while you were unconscious, they decided to destroy the town, presumably to stave off any rescue attempts. And they did destroy the town, and every single living being in it. Except for me.

"I somehow survived, having hidden in one of my favorite hiding spots. When I left the safety of that little hole, all that was left were the smoking remnants of the village… and the charred bodies…"

"Wow," Kitane and Rena breathed. Either Kira had already heard this story, or she was just stoic, but in either case, she had no reaction.

"How come I can't remember any of that?" Kitane asked.

"Well, I think the Seven erased your memory for some reason," Theron theorized.

"But why?"

"No idea, bro," Theron admitted. Just then, Keiji began to stir. "Then again, he might."

"Urgh… damn that hurt…" Keiji groaned. He opened his eyes and counted the faces in front of him. _There'sss Kitane… and Rena… and there's another Renamon and some ninja freak. _"Well, ssssshit."


	4. Chapter 4

"Urgh… damn that hurt…" Keiji groaned. He opened his eyes and counted the faces in front of him. _There's Kitane… and Rena… and there's another Renamon and some ninja freak. _"Well, ssssshit."

"He's awake," Theron observed.

"Let me go you bitches!" Keiji roared, pulling against the chains with all his might.

"Sorry, we can't let you go until you tell us what the Dark Seven want with Kitane," Theron replied, his tone anything but apologetic.

Keiji scoffed. "Keh! I will never tell you anything…"

Theron sighed. "I knew you wouldn't tell us right away, but it would make it easier on the both of us if you do."

Keiji stuck out his snake-like tongue. "You can never break me!"

Theron groaned. "Damn, I hate when they decide to be difficult… Kira, would you mind casting that shinjutsu spell of yours?"

"Ooooh, scary," Keiji mocked. "What's that gonna do, make me laugh till I talk?"

Ignoring him, Rena turned to Kira. "You can use that too?" Kira nodded. "Then I can give you a hand, make it twice as strong as normal, so it'll actually work on this guy."

Kitane poked Rena, who turned around. "Will you PLEASE tell us what it does?"

Rena poked Kitane back, smirking. "It makes people tell the truth."

Kitane grinned. "Cool!" His grin suddenly dropped. "Wait a minute, Rena, have you ever done that on me?"

Rena shook her head. "No. I'd never do that to you."

Kitane wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic or not; her tone was somewhere in between. Even so, he dismissed it for the moment. "Alright then, let's get some answers."

Rena and Kira nod, and in unison begin to chant in an ancient language that no one had ever heard before, but still somehow knew it was a digimon language.

_Shit! _Keiji thought to himself. _I need to stop this before they finish! Ah, that's it! _Suddenly a smile crept up Keiji face "Heh heh... no one'ssss makeing me ssspill my sssecretsss! Sssso long…"

"What?" Kitane and Theron asked, confused.

"LONG LIVE "THE DARK SEVEN!" Keiji bellowed. Then he jerked his head so violently that he broke his neck, killing him instantly.

Rena and Kira, no longer seeing the point of the chant, stop casting the spell and simply stare at Keiji's corpse. "OK, just what happened there?" Rena demanded.

Theron walked over to Keiji cautiously, just in case he was trying to fool them. When there was no reaction, Theron checked his pulse. He shook his head. "He really and truly killed himself. Damn. He snapped his own neck so we couldn't get any information out of him."

"Well, now what?" Kitane asked.

Theron shrugged. "I've got no idea. But Kira and I need to get out of here."

"Why?" Rena asked.

"We need to look in to some things…" he said vaguely, walking over to Rena. He paused, then leaned down to whisper into Rena's ear. "… and to give you and Kitane some privacy."

Kitane blinked and looked at them oddly as a strange smile appeared on Rena's face. _Is that… is that a hint of nosebleed? Huh? I didn't think she'd gotten hurt before… _

Theron took a few steps back from Rena, turning his attention to Kitane. "Alright. Well, we're off. Good luck bro!" He gave Kitane a thumbs up.

Kitane nodded. "Later, Theron."

Theron moved over to Kira quickly and gave her a small nod. A moment later, they both disappeared in a burst of air.

Kitane turned to Rena. "Interesting brother I've got, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, shall we go, love?" Kitane extended his arm to Rena, who took it graciously with a giggle.

"Yes, my mate," Rena replied with a wide grin, as they walked away from Keiji's corpse.

Elsewhere in the digiworld, on Specter Cliff Mountain, four men in black cloaks were watching a TV screen, having witnessed the whole thing. The one at the head of the table turned to the others. "Well, it seems as though Keiji has failed," Six stated.

Four smirked. "Keh, I knew he would. He was too foolish, and thought he had it in the bag before his prey took advantage of his overconfidence." He leaned back in his chair, summoning a few juggling balls. He casually began to juggle.

"Put those away Number Four before Number One shows up," Five told him, irritated.

Four chuckled. "Why should I?" He began performing some simple tricks while waiting.

"Relax, Number Five," Three told him. "Let him get into trouble."

A mere moment after Three finished speaking, the two extremely large doors opposite the TV opened to reveal another black-hooded figure. Four hurriedly dispelled the balls and sat upright.

The new figure, apparently Number One, calmly approached the head of the table and sat down. "So, what news do we have here?"

"Sir, Number Seven, also known as Keiji has failed, and let the target escape," Six reported, clicking a button in front of him to replay the fight on the TV. One watched in silence, his glowing red eyes the only light coming from underneath his hood.

"It seems we have a survivor. No matter…" One turned to Four. "Go and wake up Keiji, so I may have a word with him."

Four quickly stood up and bowed. "Right away, sir!" He teleported away. Several moments later, he appeared on the TV screen next to Keiji's body. The others watched in silence.

Four sighed. "Why am I always the one to do this?" He grabbed Keiji's head firmly, then twisted it, popping it back into place.

Life returns to Keiji's eyes as they refocus. He jumps up with a start. "OW! Damn it, that HURT! You didn't have to do it sssso hard!"

Four chuckled. "Sorry Keiji, but it's the only way."

Keiji rolled his head around, trying to bring life back into his neck. "Urgh… how long wasss I out?"

"Approximately fifty minutes. Number One wishes to see you."

Keiji nodded his head, grasping Four's arm as Four teleported them to the base.

About fifty miles away from where Keiji had re-awoken, Theron and Kira were resting for a while. Theron had a deeply pensive look about him, while Kira merely watched him.

"Is something wrong, Theron? You're very quiet."

"Hm? Oh, sorry Kira." Theron took a deep breath. "It's just… why didn't anyone else from the Dark Seven show up?"

Kira blinked. "You're right, that is rather strange."

Theron sighed. "Maybe I'm just thinking too hard on it, reading too far into it or something."

Kira kissed him on the cheek. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. Why don't we go home and grab some food?"

Theron smiled and returned the kiss. "Yeah, you're probably right. Sure, why not?" He took the digivice from his side, pushed a few buttons to open a portal, and walked through it with Kira.

Meanwhile, a mere five miles away from where they had defeated Keiji, Kitane and Rena were discussing where to go next.

"So, Kitane, where do you thing we should head off to now?"

Kitane shrugged. "I don't know. You got anywhere you've been wanting to go?"

Rena thought for a second. "How about the human world? I've never been there before."

"Really? Alright, human world it is. We can go to my house there!"

Rena nodded enthusiastically. "Great! One question, though."

"Hm? What's that?"

"How do we get there?"

Kitane smirked. "Simple." He pulled the Digivice off his belt and pressed the buttons on it. A second later, a gateway opened up. "See?"

"Wow!" Rena exclaimed.

"Well than, shall we?"

Rena nodded, then took hold of Kitane's hand as they walked through the portal.


End file.
